U.S. Pat. Nos. 65,871, 317,972, and 1,587,681 show hats with detachable sunshades.
U.S. Pat Nos. 5,125,113 and 5,214,801 show visors formed of sections which are pivotal with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,788 shows a hat with heat reflecting capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,099 shows a cap with a double layer visor.